My Story
by txalb
Summary: Chris discovers some interesting things about the real reason he is in the past...
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
He was a being who lived outside of time and was aware of all its passings. He could not be considered either good or evil but simply existed. It was an easy existence. Because he was outside of time and space he was able to watch the passing of the world in less than the blink of an eye. This also meant that he was not restricted by the linier pattern of time or constrained in any way by the boundries that mortals faced.  
  
It would have been a simple thing for him to extend his will and touch the world. To change it to the way he wanted it. But he had lost all interest in the living after a few thousand years of observation when he had a sudden and striking realization. That all mortals are the same power grubbing, corrupt, stupid beings whose only destiny was to die and be reborn to continue the completely pointless process over again. The idea of humanity was one that made him laugh because he had seen what this so called humanity made people do. The fact that people were so willing to violate every precept that they held made him cringe. Ultimately, he had stopped paying attention because the situation was too damn depressing.  
  
His lack of interest continued for eons until he felt a coldness enter into what had become his place of dwelling. Something had touched the world and made him look once more on what earth was becoming and for the first time in his eternal existence, he felt fear. Because the emotion was so foreign to him it gripped his heart in a vice and made his very being quiver. Something had changed. Someone had touched the world.  
  
He looked on what the world had become and trembled.  
  
Some of my earliest memories are of Wyatt and me arguing over who was going to have the coolest powers. Mom had decided early on that there was too big a risk for exposure for us too keep them until we had control over them. She decided to release them when we turned 15, except for Wyatt's force field. She thought it would be better if we had some protection during demon attacks. So I guess you could say that from the beginning I have felt short-changed. Heck, Wyatt got to keep a power and to a kid it would only seem fair that I would get to keep one too. I never thought about it from her perspective and how she was keeping us safe.  
  
So, was I bitter? Yeah, you could say that. But before the bitterness there was hero worship. I mean, come on. What kid doesn't worship his big brother at one point or another? The bitterness came later, much later. Seriously now, how many times does a guy have to hear about how much better your brother is than you? It was always "twice blessed this" or "twice blessed that." Nobody can measure up to that sort of praise, and I'm sure they didn't realize what they were doing but for a little kid to hear it that often was not good, it tended to grate. And then when we got older and began to argue it became something to throw in my face.  
  
Mom was different though. She had brightness about her. All my memories of her were filled with light and happiness, something right out of a "Touched by an Angel" show. I think she understood me most of all. But hey, don't get me wrong, she was a kick ass witch who could face the worst of them and come out on top. It was almost like she knew what I was going through because she went through the same thing with Prue. From all the stories I was told about her it would have been easy to picture her as a ten-foot giant of wicca proportions. Mom clearly loved her. She never said anything bad about Prue but no relationship is that perfect.  
  
Another thing I loved about mom was the way she treated me as a special person. I wasn't just another son, or Wyatt's brother. I was hers. She used to let me help her in the kitchen and watch her make potions. Even though she bound our powers, she understood that magic was an integral part of our lives and didn't want us to be unprepared for the world. She would give us lessons on the basics and the history of magic. Personally I loved all the extra lessons, not only were we talking about magic but it meant that I got to spend time with her. Wyatt, on the other hand, hated the extra lessons and thought of them as a chore. He took every opportunity he got to skip out on them. Years later after the hero worship had worn off I decided that it was because he thought that his "twice blessedness" would get him through it. Now if that was true or not, I don't know. But an angry kid is not going to try and rationalize the way he thinks.  
  
Of the other people in the family Aunt Paige was definitely the coolest. She was the one who was always finding ways to teach us magic and her love of the craft inspired me. I hardly ever saw Aunt Phoebe because when I was three she moved out of the manor to live with Uncle Jason in his apartment. What I do remember of her the most was the way she looked when she finally figured out how to banish the Woogie from the house. She had fire in her eyes when she said the spell:  
  
Evil being in my sight,  
Shadow of the darkest night,  
I cast thee out with this curse,  
And banish you, now disperse.  
  
Power of the Halliwell line,  
Enhance the power that is mine.  
I am bright, and you are dark,  
From this place you now depart.  
  
She said it was her gift to us before leaving. Mom had decided that because the house was getting too crowded she would hire someone to remodel the basement to have four rooms and a living area. Aunt Phoebe thought that this was too dangerous with the Woogie living under the house, thus the spell. It wasn't like we never saw her, but since Aunt Paige still lived with us we saw her more.  
  
Needless to say I loved both of them almost as much as I loved my mom and dad. It's not like our lives were perfect by any means, what with the constant demon attacks and high school as hard as it was, it was surprising our lives ware at least a little normal. But if there was one thing I could change about my life it would be Leo, Wyatt's dad. Mom and dad had met two years after Leo put his job before his family. For that reason alone I resented him. What kind of man could be so uncaring as to leave his wife and child? Thank God my dad had sense enough not to see things that way.  
  
When I was young I could remember that most of their arguments were about him and how he was always hanging around. But dad was more understanding than most men would have been. When I was older, a lot older, I realized that she never loved my dad as much as she loved Leo. Don't get me wrong, she loved him plenty, but it wasn't in the crazy, all consuming, rule breaking kind of love. He made her more guarded with her emotions. Did I resent him? Yeah, I don't think I could have made myself anymore clear on that point. But Leo was the only real shadow in my life and another reason to dislike Wyatt later on. 


	2. The First Tragedy

Chapter 2  
  
He managed to get past the almost crippling sensation of fear that enveloped him and take a closer look at what was wrong. There was a single moment in time that had started the events of destruction that took place, and he needed to pinpoint its exact location. When he found it he was mystified. There was no great catastrophe, only a single moment when...  
  
Without warning he was ripped from time and space in an agonizing pull of energy that left him in a state of shock he had never before experienced. He felt the sensation of plummeting towards something he did not recognize, and the horror of what was happening to him left him with an awareness of his end. He could see the very end of his existence. With that final realization all knowledge ceased and he was no more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So everything was going pretty good. It turned out that Wyatt could do almost anything he wanted to with his powers, and for the two years after they were unbound I had a hard time trying not to be jealous. When I turned 15, mom finally unbound my powers, and boy let me tell you, that was a really hectic couple of months trying to gain control of them.  
  
It was when I was finally gaining control that the demon attacked. It was a stupid, senseless, and hopeless attack. Especially to try for the Charmed Ones on their own ground and especially at this time in their lives when they were almost at the height of their powers. The sisters had worked on their "sixth sense" to the point where they could communicate to one another telepathically no matter the distance, they had discovered how to tap into the power of the nexus and use it to protect the house, and their powers had grown to the point that alone they were a match for any demon that came their way. It was a complete act of stupidity for even a high level demon to attack when he did. For me, that day stood clear in my mind, and no matter how many times I tried, the images still haunt me.  
  
Mom was in the kitchen making dinner and Wyatt and I were with dad in the living room talking when he flamed in. As dad yelled for mom, Wyatt grabbed my arm and his shield sprung up around us as we had been trained since we were little. It was then that mom entered at a run and flung out her hands to blow him up. The demon went flying backwards into the wall but just bounced off and formed two fireballs to throw. He let loose and mom just stood there and concentrated and used her time reversal power to make it fly back at the demon.  
  
I can remember it all clearly. It was at that moment that Aunt Paige orbed in with Aunt Phoebe. I can still see the looks on their faces and how surprised they were. I remember the gleam in his eye as he screamed in agony and burnt into ash. It took me a while to realize that it hadn't been a total victory. And then I saw him. My dad was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest where the second fireball had hit him. Mom hadn't realized that the demon had thrown two.  
  
It was then that everything got blurry. I remember mom reaching out for me, and the two of us collapsing on the floor, her in silent tears and me in loud sobs. It was unreal. I kept expecting him to get up and for us to have a good laugh about it later like all the other times we had escaped a near death experience. But this time was different. In the background I can remember Aunt Paige trying to heal him, and Aunt Phoebe calling for Leo. I don't remember much after that but later mom told me that I attacked Leo and in a fit of blind rage, blamed him for my dads death. It was one of the worse days of my life.  
  
So was this one of the defining moments in my life? Yes. It was after this that I began to hunt demons. I was only 16 but that didn't matter to me. I had more power than the demons that I faced and my rage fuelled my desire to kill every last one of them. It was when I was out on one of these hunts that I discovered one of my powers. I could copy their power. It worried mom for a little while. I guess she thought it was strange that I could only copy demonic powers and not witch powers. It seemed simple enough to me, witch powers don't work on other witches, heck it was the same reason she couldn't freeze other witches. I also found out that I could orb. Now where that power came from I had absolutely no idea and it drove me crazy for a while. I hated having a power that had anything to do with Leo or Wyatt. But eventually I got over it. It took a while but mom finally talked me down from my demon hunting and I began to live like a normal person again.  
  
It was easy to see how she changed after dad's death and my killing sprees, and it hurt me to realize that I was the reason she was so stressed. But this only turned out to be another thing that drove the wedge between Wyatt and me even deeper. While I was off being the bad son, he had actually stayed at home and started taking his wiccan responsibilities seriously. He had also grown closer to mom and that really bugged me. It felt like once again he had taken my place. I didn't blame mom for this, only him. I realize now that this was not the most mature way to look at this situation but give me a break, my dad had just died, I'm going through that stage that everyone seems to blame things on, and to top it all off, my perfect brother just became even more perfect. So the grieving process was a little strange for me. 


	3. Training

Chapter 3  
  
When he gained consciousness he sat up and looked around, then froze with a start. Sat up? With great trepidation he looked down in absolute horror at the human form his essence now consisted of. He flexed his fingers hesitantly. For the first time in his immortal existence he had form.  
  
The screams that reverberated through his cage would have shaken the bravest of mortals. He raged at the injustice of what had been done to him and lashed out at the cage like the trapped animal he was. He looked at the bars of his cage in contempt. As if these simple walls of steel could hold him. How dare they. He reached for his internal source of power and gasped in shock. It was gone.  
  
Once again his screams filled the cage. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was...  
  
Then it hit him. When the realization of what had happened washed over him, he was able to form coherent thoughts. He stopped pacing and sat down awkwardly. He knew what had happened. He was not in mortal form. It was only a trick of will. The being that had overpowered him in his moment of weakness was using his will to hold him in this place. The cage was also not real. However the fact that he was trapped was all too real.  
  
He concentrated and focused all his energies inward and examined the place where his power was housed. It was empty but he still had an awareness of time and its passings. It made sense seeing as how for centuries he has studied the mortal realm.  
  
Along with this came the knowledge that he was held within the mortal realm and was being forced to live while imprisoned with the constraints of time. He was imprisoned at the very beginning of time and knew that if he wanted to stop what was coming he would have to live through the centuries until he could reach the one who could help him.  
  
But to do that he needed to focus. He was incredibly weak from his imprisonment and he needed to be able to concentrate all his abilities on the task at hand. While touching the world would have been easy enough, this was something different, and he was not sure if he would be able to achieve his goal. He carefully considered all his chances of survival and came to a decision. He would live in his cage made by the being that held him and use time to his advantage and learn to project his thoughts and touch the world outside his cage.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly things began to sort themselves out, demons still attacked but we defeated them and life moved on. I know it sounds like I'm just dismissing Dad's death but it is just not true. His death effected my on a deep personal level and I didn't think that I could share my feelings with anyone. I learned to deal with it in my own way and time.  
  
Things at home began to change. Where as before, Wyatt and I were told to assume defensive positions during attacks, now Mom and Aunt Paige began training us to fight back. At the beginning this was great. I had the experience from my demon hunting and Wyatt was a raw beginner. I was finally better than him at something. It felt good. When Aunt Phoebe was around she taught us martial arts and how best to combine our powers with those skills. But our lessons were not only about attacking. We learned that it sometimes takes more than brute strength to defeat an enemy. It takes cunning and the ability to outsmart them. Many of the lessons were learned first hand, against a live demon. Aunt Phoebe would force a premonition about a demon that would further our training and we would hunt it.  
  
Eventually Wyatt caught up with me in skill and soon surpassed me. This only served to increase my dislike for him into hatred. Once again he was the better son, and where did that leave me?  
  
Our lessons in fighting and tactics were not the only thing that changed. My resentment for Leo grew each time I saw him. It was irrational, I know, but it was also unstoppable. He seemed so superior, a real know-it-all. He also started hanging around the house more. Nothing he did was ever good in my eyes and never would be. Later I realized that my Dad's death had probably made him see that not everyone was immortal like he was and that his son, Wyatt, could die any time. But that also pissed me off. They were spending more time together and Mom never seemed to object. Because of this a deep jealously sprung up in me. Wyatt had a father who loved him and mine was dead. At the time it didn't register that Leo actually tried to include me in almost everything they did in an attempt to not leave me out. I only saw this as him trying to replace Dad or get Mom back. I absolutely refused to let his actions win back my mother after he had deliberately left her. In my mind I rationalized my actions by telling myself that it was for Mom that I acted the way I did. Who was I kidding.  
  
Training was by no means the only thing that we did, but it was what stood out the most during those years. And this in no way means that those years were bitter and grim for my family. It was only something that was added to our life. 


	4. The Real Beginning

Chapter 4  
  
It was a long and slow process but for the moment time did not matter for him. He had to extend his mind so that he could reach out past the cage he was imprisoned in. Normally this process would have been a simple matter, but trapped as he was it took him several mortal centuries to touch the mind of another without his captor noticing what he was attempting. His victory was short lived.  
  
While he could hear what they were thinking it was another matter altogether to project his thoughts. This was becoming problematic for him. He was becoming increasingly aware of times passings and this worried him. Never before was he forced to exist within the boundaries of time. It was pressing heavily upon his human shoulders. While a mortal might scoff at his musings on the passing of time and point out that he had more than a millennia, he knew that he had much to do before he could attempt to find the one who would help him.  
  
With that final thought he once again concentrated on his breathing and focused on the task at hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a while things began to slow down and get normal again, which hey, that should have been warning enough as it was. Mom and I got used to Dad's death, as much as you can get used to these things, and I realized that even Wyatt was grieving. I hadn't noticed how much he saw my dad as his too. It made me begin to like him a little more. I started to understand that my reasons for disliking Leo and Wyatt sprung up from jealously and grief. It didn't happen all at once, it was a long and slow process but eventually I let go of my hatred of them and was able to accept them as part of my life and more importantly part of my family.  
  
It was at that point that Aunt Phoebe convinced Uncle Jason to move back into the manor. I guess she felt mom needed all the support she could get, and surprisingly Uncle Jason didn't have a problem with the move. Heck, I had always pegged him as the stuck up type. But in fact I think it was good for us all. Wyatt and I were still in the basement and there was plenty of room upstairs. It is surprising how much being around Aunt Phoebe has changed him. I heard the tale of how he found out that she was a witch and let me tell you, being abducted by a Kislor demon is not the way to go. It was one of those old family stories that make you smile.  
  
The peacefulness of life was shattered several years later when I was 20. I had decided to go to college in San Francisco, like Wyatt had, and had already finished two years. The club had been going so well that mom decided to open up her own restaurant which she called p3 as well. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jason were off on the other side of the planet again doing something with his branch of newspapers in Europe, a likely story.  
  
So when the Titans attacked, it was only me and mom at home. Aunt Paige had orbed in and started trying to convince my mom that she was in desperate need of a shopping buddy and wanted mom to go with her. It was one of the funniest conversations I had heard in a while with Aunt Paige begging mom, and mom arguing that she was too busy with the new restaurant. The dialogue between the two of them was enough to make me just sit there and laugh, which I did.  
  
It was at that moment that she came. Mom yelled at me to go get Aunt Phoebe and as I left I caught a glimpse of her glowing eyes. You gotta understand, I felt sure they would vanquish this demon, no problem. She didn't seem any harder that the others and the sister's powers could handle about anything.  
  
When I reached the hotel where Aunt Phoebe was staying, she was ready to go. Apparently Mom had contacted her as the demon attacked. We couldn't have been gone for more than half a minute, so the chaos that was our house when I got back was a shock. The house had literally collapsed on itself. Mom and Aunt Paige were nowhere to be seen. 


	5. The Second Tragedy

Chapter 5  
  
Events were being put into motion that he had no control over. Where he once could wave his hand and change the world he was now restricted by the cage that he had been placed in. The fear he felt had become a constant companion to him but the nature of the fear was beginning to change. Before it existed because he himself was threatened, but his fear had shifted focus to those humans on earth.  
  
He understood that what had been his preconceptions of what the mortal coil had meant were not necessarily correct. There was honor in men and a greatness. His skills at concentrating on the outside world were increasing. His mastake in passing judgement on humanity was driven by the fact that he had looked at the world as a whole. He was now able to look at the indivudal instead of the masses. Humans were capable of sacrificing for others, and doing great things. They had a resolve that lifted his spirits in ways that he had not thought possible.  
  
While not all figures of humanity were in any way just there were those who were willing to balance the scales. Yes there was evil in the world and those who would choose the side of darkness, but then there were those who fought against them with every breath. He was forced to revise his view of humanity and give them the recognizition that they deserved.  
  
He realized with a start that they had become part of his life and while the choices they made continued to disgust him, he understood that the only reason he had stopped watching was because he knew their existence was protected, as far as the world ending was concerned. Deep within him he felt the need to fight and protect those he had neglected for the past eons.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aunt Phoebe just stood there in shock as I started to search through the rubble. Wyatt orbed in next to me and quickly started to help me look for them. I heard him call for Leo but I was too focused on finding mom. So focused that I didn't even realize that Aunt Phoebe had already found her lying under part of what used to be the conservatory and was sobbing uncontrollably. I was listening to Leo tell Wyatt that the demon had actually been a Titan and had taken Aunt Paige with her to gain her orbing power and that he couldn't sense her or Mom anymore.  
  
It was then that we finally heard Aunt Phoebe's shrieks coming from the other side of the house. It was Mom. I didn't need Leo to tell me that she was dead. It was clear that she had been blasted through a wall to the outside. Most of the rubble was underneath her. My mind coldly registered these facts without emotion. It was easier not to feel. That could come later, along with rage and hopelessness. I went through the motions of comforting my family and helping them as they collapsed into tears. Her death even shattered Leo; although to be honest at the time I only thought he was morning the loss of the Charmed Ones. Aunt Phoebe was the only one left and at the moment she wouldn't even be able to defend herself let alone an innocent. It didn't register that he loved mom as much as he ever did.  
  
The sirens sounded in the distance. I knew someone had to take care of this and no one else was in any condition to do so. It was so different than when dad died. This time I blocked myself off and didn't allow the grief to touch me.  
  
Darryl was the first cop to arrive at the scene. The man who had always seemed like an extra uncle to me, whose son I considered my close friend. He had seen my family during the worst of times and seen the worst of demons. But he had also seen the Charmed Ones come out of every fight victorious. He knew exactly what was out there, but in a way, the sisters gave him hope that evil could be defeated. For him to see Mom dead and the manor gone was a staggering blow to him. It was obvious that he had no idea what to do and was just as lost as the rest of my family.  
  
Leo sat next to mom cradling her head and Aunt Phoebe clutched her hand. Wyatt was apart from them on his knees with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. I told Darryl what happened, the real version, but my words seemed to have no effect on him. He only stood there and stared.  
  
People began gathering in the streets as more cops arrived. One of them pulled me aside and began to ask me questions about what had happened. I remember telling him only that the house had collapsed while we were outside. The guy just looked at me and walked away. Maybe he realized that it would have been pointless to talk to me right then.  
  
I could feel the pain of loss coming back and hated it. I kept going over a list inside my head and concentrated on it. It pretty much consisted of: I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here. I knew that the moment I stopped it would be over. She would really be dead. I don't think any of us really grasped the idea that Aunt Paige was dead as well. There was no body so there was still hope, however slight it was.  
  
The police never discovered the reason the house fell. They did note that there were some unnatural scorch marks on some of the walls, but they wrote it off as damage sustained during the collapse. They also couldn't explain why mom was five feet away from the outer wall but still seemed to be crushed. In the end they decided that there was some sort of foul play at work and they actually blamed Aunt Paige. They thought that she was the most likely candidate because of her disappearance. 


	6. A Final Stand

Chapter 6  
  
Time was defiantly short, and his was up. He had no intention of lying down and dying and he had the backing of centuries of resolve. The only punishment that could be passed on him would have been to keep him in the place he was. But this was no punishment. He was able to cope and because of his confinement he grew stronger.  
  
He had achieved his goal and laughed at himself because of the feelings of pride that his actions had invoked. He almost felt human. With the passing of time he knew that he would never again be able to idly sit by and ignore what was happening to humans. The time of indifference had passed.  
  
He could not explain the feelings of affection he felt for humanity but it was present and he did not try and dismiss it as he had done so long ago.  
  
Times had changed. He hoped he was ready.  
  
We didn't have time to mourn their deaths. The Titans were on the rise and without the Charmed Ones the world was doomed. Wyatt and I helped Leo to save the rest of the Elders but personally I didn't see the point. I held them responsible for much of the suffering I had experienced in my life. I didn't care that this judgment wasn't fair. All I knew was that I had lost my parents and was alone. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. I had slipped into a deep depression that I couldn't shake off.  
  
In addition magic was revealed to the world. It was unreal. The Titans showed themselves for the tyrants they really were and the world suffered. They had decided that humans were better off serving them like they had in ancient times. They changed the world daily into what they wanted it to be. In the chaos that was their reign they invested all kinds of horrific torture on those who disobeyed them. The population of witches was dwindling due to the many attacks by the Titans. The world was in ruin, people were in chains, and what good there was left in the world was quickly demolished. When they grew bored the Titans began forming armies for their own personal war games to pass the time. People died in masses with entire cities being wiped out in a single blow. The world was on fire.  
  
While this was going on the remaining witches had banded together in one last stand against them. The forces of good magic decided it was time to face the truth about what had happened. They understood that without the Charmed Ones it would almost be a pointless fight, but they also knew they needed to do something. The brave few remaining decided to meet in a secret location, hidden by fairy magic.  
  
When it was time to meet they were all instantly transported by Leo to the same place where the meeting was to take place. It was done without warning so that the Titans wouldn't figure it out. The location was in an under ground abandoned cavern. Elders, nymphs, fairies, dwarfs, leprechauns, muses, valcries, and the few witches remaining decided to pool all good magic and use it like a arrow to pierce through the protective barriers the Titans had placed around themselves. They didn't know how effective this would be but once the process started it couldn't be stopped.  
  
The power being used would be too powerful for any mortal to wield. When asked who would be at the focus of power there were many who stepped forward. Wyatt was the first. It was at this point I noticed the change that had taken place within him. He was no longer the annoying brother that used to mess with me. I remembered all the times that he had supported me and how he was always there at the front line in the battle. We had grown closer after the death of my parents and the bond between us, the same bond the Charmed Ones had shared, was growing. He had realized his destiny and was man enough to step forward and claim it. I was proud of him. I hoped he knew that, and I hoped that one day I would be able to do the same.  
  
The creatures of good began to gather to start the chant when someone brushed my shoulder and I was thrown into a premonition:  
  
There was a man at the feet of the Titans telling them about his premonition of us, and them telling him to infiltrate our meeting. It was the same demon that released them. When he left, they said that they would use him as a focus to find us. They gathered their power and prepared to crush us.  
  
As I was pulled out of my vision I saw that the witches were about to start the incantation. It was odd and then the connection hit me, I was only able to copy the powers of a demon so there had to be one in the room. Then I saw him, the demon in my vision. He was making his way towards the front of the room. I franticly signaled to Leo who orbed over. I tried to explain as fast as I could but I was too late. The chanting had started. The horror I felt at that moment I had only felt twice in my life. At the death of my parents. Leo too understood the implications of what was happening. The power around us grew and crackled in the air. We realized too late that it was what the Titans had been waiting for. As quickly as my premonition came I knew what had to be done. In hushed tones I told Leo my plan.  
  
On the stand where Wyatt stood he began to glow as he gathered the magic to him. The power within him grew until it had no place to go and burst forth in a column that blew the roof off. It was a pillar of fire consisting of undiluted good energy that reached as far as the eye could see. The radiance of it was unmatched by any in the universe. It was so brilliant it caused many to shield their eyes, but the spell continued. Together Leo and I began to chant softly under our breaths. Wyatt could be heard screaming from within his prison of fire, but the people continued the spell, as did Leo and I.  
  
A shadow fell across the room and everyone could feel the forces of darkness massing together to crush us. But both good and evil had a long way to go when Leo and I finished. With the last word the pillar twisted in midair and slammed into me pinning me to the cavern wall. The others looked on in shock but the spell forced them to continue. The heat from the flames was so intense that I was sure it would burn my skin from my flesh, but at the same time the power of the flames gave me a new awareness. I could feel every eye on me and knew who each of them belonged to. I could feel the tiny prickles the rock from the cavern wall on my back. On the other side of the world a child was hiding from his sister as they played a game (I was happy that there were those who could still smile), I felt a demon cowering in fear as he was about to be obliterated because he failed his master, and I could feel my brother.  
  
The pillar of fire was running through both of us, connecting us. We knew everything the other knew. We understood the love we felt for each other and the bond between us grew to gigantic proportions. Thoughts and feelings flowed freely between the bond. I could feel his fear for me and for the people we were trying to protect. Most of all I could feel his desire to live, for me to live, but I also felt the willingness to die.  
  
And for those eternal moments, if someone had asked me anything, I could have answered. Well, that is if I had been coherent at the time, because while this was going on the agony was slowly driving me mad. I could feel my sanity drifting away. I felt despair and knew utter failure. I was going to die a death without purpose, and because I was not strong enough, the world was going to die as well. I saw Mom in my minds eye.  
  
_Sorry I failed you._


	7. Awareness

Chapter 7  
  
The fresh air on my face came as a shock. When I opened my eyes I was standing in a park that I used to visit as a kid. It was dark outside but the Aurora Borealis lit up the night sky. My knees immediately gave in beneath me and I sat down with a thud. All I could do was sit there and stare. What was going on? The park looked as I remembered it when I was a child. There was no destruction. There were even people laughing and holding hands, like there was nothing wrong. I had no idea what happened other than the spell must have sent me back to some unknown time. It was supposed to only send me back for a few hours, enough to warn everyone. I knew that everything happens for a reason, but the one behind this was a mystery.  
  
It took me a few moments to realize that I wasn't dead. I had been so prepared to die that the knowledge that I was alive was almost foreign to me. Something was wrong with me and I didn't understand why I was feeling so off balance. Then it hit me. There was no pain. The absence of the agony that consumed me moments before was a memory and it took my mind a moment to process this fact.  
  
Sitting there looking around brought back a flood of memories that I had repressed. When the Titans had been around it was easier to live if you didn't think about what was missing. I reluctantly got up and started walking. I had been walking for some time when I realized the stupidity of what I was doing. I shook my head in disgust at myself and orbed out. I knew what I had to do but I couldn't help myself.  
  
I reappeared in front of the manor. It was as I had remembered it all those years ago. Voices floated on the wind from the back yard and a newspaper landed at my feet. The date was February 16, 2003, the day before Wyatt was born. That explained the Aurora Borealis. The power of the day must have affected the spell that Leo and I cast, sending me back here, to this time. I was pretty much at a loss as to why. Heck, what was I supposed to do? Wait twenty-two years for the world to end. I had no instructions, no help, and my family had absolutely no idea who I was. I wasn't even thought of.  
  
My thoughts were broken into by Leo bursting through the front door carrying Mom. She had passed out and was clearly pregnant but even in this state she was still beautiful. It was a shock seeing her again and I could do nothing but stand and stare. It was lucky that everyone was too preoccupied with what they were doing to notice me. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were right behind him running to the car. I knew from the stories of Wyatt's birth what was going on, so I wasn't too concerned. I orbed back to the park and sat on a bench to sort out the thoughts in my head.  
  
Seeing my family like that, alive and ready to face the next problem, churned up memories that I thought I had repressed. It was overwhelming, and I couldn't help the few tears that rolled down my face. I mourned for what I had lost but I was also joyful for what I had. I was able to remember all of the good times my family had together, before the havoc that the Titans unleashed. I remembered Aunt Paige and her quirkiness. Her way of spoiling Wyatt and me was to orb us to different parts of the world and let us experience it all first hand. I could see Aunt Phoebe and how much she loved Uncle Jason. She used to give the best advice for all aspects of my life, especially dating. I remembered Dad, and regretted the fact that my time with him was so short. I also realized that Leo had become a surrogate father to me and I missed him almost as much as I missed the rest of my family. As a whitelighter he always knew the right thing to say to motivate, but as a father he knew what to say to support. And Mom, well, she was mom, and one of the greatest people in my life. Her death had shattered me, and the depression that I thought I had overcome started creeping back at the thought of seeing her dead again. As I thought about Wyatt my emotions peaked. I could still feel the connection that had built between us. He was my brother and had always been there for me. I hoped I did the same for him.  
  
I finally snapped back to reality at the sound of a dog barking and I shook my head at my foolishness. I couldn't let memories cripple me. Although they didn't know it, my family was depending on me to save them and with them the world. I was forced to shove the emotions that seeing them had unleashed and push them to the back of my mind. I could deal with my memories later but now I had to figure out a way to actually save them.  
  
This idea sounded good on paper but I couldn't remember what was going on in their lives. I knew I had to have some kind of plan, so I started with the basics. First I needed to get used to thinking of my mom and aunts as the Charmed Ones, not my family. To try and explain that I was from the future would be hard enough without any of the extra complications of what I knew. I also needed some place to stay while I was working everything out.  
  
I had a vague idea about what I was going to do when the sun began to rise. I knew the demon that summoned the Titans but I also needed time to observe the girls. Maybe this was a selfish plan, but in the back of my mind I wanted to see my mom. I had never really accepted her death and now she was alive. It was like she was never dead. I wouldn't let her die again. I resolved to make contact with a few of my informants in the underworld. Of course they had yet to met me but with my power it wouldn't take long to turn them to my way of thinking.  
  
The time had passed so quickly that I hadn't realized it was mid morning. I really needed to find a place to stay so tried to orb out but found that I couldn't. Then it hit me that it was the day of Wyatt's birth and there was no magic. Cursing the timing I began the long walk that would take me out of the park. 


	8. To Change the Future

A/N: Hi to all!  
  
First: Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I've been revamping my entire story. Turns out this thing has a life of its own and will be much, much longer that I had previously thought. And now with my crazy school schedule, I'm sorry to say that my postings are going to be pretty irregular. Please be patient with me while I work things out.  
  
Second: I suggest that you reread the other chapters of this story because I rearranged and added things to previous chapters. Nothing huge, but it will give you some extra insight to a character that I will introduce later.  
  
Third: Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate it, and need it. The good and the bad. I never thought reviews would affect me but boy was I wrong. It's like a drug, and I'm hooked. Thanks for reading. And thanks to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I knew one of the first things I had to was to find a muse. That wasn't going to be a problem but convincing her to help would be slightly more difficult. I had been watching the manor and decided that the easiest way would be to take the Charmed One's muse. I orbed to the attic and began flipping through the book to find the spell that Phoebe had added to the muse page. When she appeared I said the truth spell. As a muse she understood what I was doing and only stood there and waited for me to explain.  
  
"I would really suggest that you don't ask me any questions that I can't answer, and you know as well as I that by tomorrow you won't remember anything." She was extraordinarily calm so I couldn't decipher what she was thinking.  
  
"Who are you?" Of course that was going to be her first question. I only needed to find a way to answer without lying.  
  
"My name is Chris, I'm from the future." **Chris...** I stopped my pacing the room to look at her.  
  
"Only a first name?" she asked, distracting me from my thought. "Ok, from the look on your face I assume that is one of the questions I'm not supposed to ask. Why have you summoned me?"  
  
"I need you to inspire someone for me...a demon."  
  
"What! You know that is not allowed."  
  
"This demon is going to summon the Titans in twenty years, I need him to do it sooner than that. I think that with my knowledge of the future they can be defeated." She didn't seem convinced.  
  
"You know I'm not lying. Please... I need your help."  
  
She was a long time in answering, weighing all her options. "Alright."  
  
"And you can't tell anyone."  
  
She studied me for a few seconds and made her decision. "Fine, when do you need me to inspire him."  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
I released her from the spell making her visible and she left. I had done all I could do and with her help the demon would figure it out in a matter of weeks. He had been in the verge of finding the answer for years but the idiot couldn't see what was right in front of his face, thus the inspiration. When he figured things out, I would be ready.  
  
**Chris...**  
  
I then made contact with several of my old informants in the underworld. Convincing them was not as hard as I had originally thought it would be. A slight demonstration of my powers and they knew that it would be better for them if they helped me. Once that was accomplished there was nothing more for me to do but wait. That plan lasted for all of about five minutes and then I orbed out to find my family.  
  
I knew the story about the monkey totem pole and that it started at the fair at about this time. I needed to see my mom again before all this happened. From a crowd she wouldn't notice anyone watching. I had been looking for about ten minutes and still hadn't found them so I walked over to the ponies and leaned on the fence and watched the kids ride them. I heard a familiar voice behind me and was about to turn when someone brushed against my back and I was thrown into a premonition.  
  
"Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night, my hormones are back in whack, and Leo and I are finally...well..." "Back in the saddle." "So to speak." "Yea you. God I miss Sex!" / "So, your still and Elder then?" / "The second sister is a time witch" / "I think we need to make it official...legal." / "Marry me." / "I'm pregnant!"  
  
When I was finally released from the vision I could only stare in shock. The implications of what I had seen were running rampant in my mind. I couldn't even fathom what I had seen. I knew that most of it had happened in the future, but I couldn't accept the meaning of it. I needed to get out of there. I felt a primal urge to flee. With no regard for the consequences I orbed out and reappeared in the attic. I walked over to the book to try and figure out what I had seen. 


	9. The Premonition

A/N: Hi people!  
  
1- I'm so very sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. I promise the next one will be posted within the next two weeks. Scouts honor!  
  
2- Can someone tell me how to get the italics to show up when a chapter is downloaded. It will make character interactions much easier to follow. Could someone please e-mail me or something; and please keep in mind that I am the least computer literate person on the face of the earth (downloading chapters is the most complex thing I have ever done).  
  
3- Thanks for all the reviews :)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Of course the book was no help. I slammed it shut in frustration. I knew what the premonition meant I just didn't want to accept it. I was looking for a different explanation. There had to be one.  
  
I needed to be calm for this, I needed to be able to carefully analyze what I had seen, I needed to stop pacing the attic like a maniac. This wasn't helping. Slowly I sat down on the sofa and tried to calm my mind, but I was too over stimulated. I felt the need to run laps or do something. I walked over to the window and looked out to the neighbors yard. I could see the family who lived there outside with their kids. It was the same family that I grew up with. The oldest son would become Wyatt's best friend, and the daughter my first girlfriend. It's funny the things that you think about in times of stress.  
  
What am I doing! This isn't helping. Here I am reminiscing about old times when I should be trying to figure out what my premonition meant. I turned from the window in disgust just in time to see the book open and begin to flip through the pages. I slowly walked over to look at the page it had opened to:  
  
Spirit Guides  
  
Celestial beings that exist to help or hinder those whose purpose has yet to be decided. They can be either benevolent or malevolent, however the difference is minimal. Although they have no physical form they make their presence known through signs. They use any means possible to achieve their goals with little regard to the risks or consequences.  
  
I read and reread the page several times wondering what the heck this had to do with my premonition. Once again I shut the book but as soon as it was closed it automatically opened to the Spirit Guides page. This wasn't going to help me. I began pacing again and realized that maybe the page was for the Charmed Ones and not me. That decided I still had no clues that would help me to decipher my vision.  
  
I could hear the television being turned on downstairs, the volume turned up. "Oh Billy, where are you?" Aunt Phoebe must be home. It was time for me to leave. I orbed to the park and looked around. It was getting late and I needed to find a place to stay for the night. I had some cash but I wouldn't be able to use most of it because of the dates on the money. I counted it up and figured I had enough to stay in a cheap hotel for a few days. After that I would need to figure something else out.  
  
I had been walking for several hours, looking for a place to stay when I came across a motel. The flickering neon sign said Luxury Inn however it looked anything but. I entered and glanced around. The words "flea" and "bag" came to mind but I couldn't afford anything else. The guy at the counter was talking with a blond who was checking out. He looked like he was about to fall asleep while she looked ready to run. I got in line behind her and waited for them to finish up. The girl finished her business, gathered her belongings and stepped to the side out of line. I waited for the attendant to assist me when she turned to leave.  
  
"I need one room," I said and placed my hands on the counter and was thrown into a premonition:  
  
It was night in an alley between two buildings cluttered with discarded boxes and trash. The blond dodged a fireball thrown by a warlock, knocking over a trashcan in the process. He shouted at her then blinked behind her and slit her throat with an athame.  
  
When I looked up the guy at the counter was giving me a strange look. The girl was gone. I grabbed his arm and asked which direction she went.  
  
"Hey buddy, I don't know what your problem is but you need to leave now." He jerked his arm out of my grasp and glared at me waiting for me to leave but I was already out the door looking for the blond.  
  
The alley in my premonition could have been anywhere. I had no idea which direction she had gone. My thoughts were broken into by the sound of metal clattering noisily on the ground and a muffled thump. _Or she could be over there.  
_  
I orbed behind the hotel where I had heard the noise in time to hear him shout "Where is the ring," and then blink behind her. But I was already moving tackling him from behind before he had the chance to draw the knife. My momentum pushed him off balance and we rolled until he was able to throw me off. He jumped up and drew his athame preparing the throw when he stopped to look around. I used his distraction to stand and form an energy ball. But by this time he had recovered from his shock and blinked away.  
  
I kept the energy ball going, watching for him to reappear and I finally got a good look at my surroundings. I was in a forested area and it was high noon. There was no sign of anyone around. I turned and saw a cave in the rock cliff behind me. There was a stream on my right.  
  
_What the hell!_


	10. Confrontation

Chapter Ten  
  
Did I miss something? How did I go from an alley behind a run down hotel at night to a forest at noon with no people in sight? There was no doubt that there was something magical going on. And I knew that the warlock had nothing to do with it. He looked too shocked when he realized what had happened. But what had happened?  
  
There had to be some kind of portal but I needed to figure out where I was now. Did it transport me to some different place or was I in an entirely different demention. There were too many questions that needed answering. I turned and looked at the place I had come from. There was a cave in the face of a rock wall. I dissipated the energy ball still burning in my fist and slowly walked over to get a closer look. It didn't seem like there was anything unnatural about the cave. No shimmering that would indicate a portal, no irregularities in the air around it.  
  
I was about to step through when I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun and crouched low, energy ball once again in my hand, looking for the threat and fully expecting one...but there was nothing. ~Stupid idiot~ The sound reminded me that the warlock was still out there. ~Stupid~ I knew better than to let my guard down when there were enemies around me. I mentally chastised myself while scanning the area for any sign of a threat. There was nothing.  
  
I straightened from my crouch and turned around to enter the cave, this time more aware of my surroundings...but not enough. The warlock blinked behind me already in motion and tackled me the same way I had him. The momentum carried us forward and into the cave. I punched him in the stomach and felt pain flood my senses when his elbow connected with my nose. He threw me into the wall of the building and drew an atheme as he stood. I crouched there trying to recover, wiping blood from my mouth while he stood over me.  
  
"You cannot keep me from finishing my masters goal. He will have the ring, and there is nothing you can do to stop him."  
  
He swung his arm up to stab me and in that moment I hurtled myself upwards into his gut throwing him off balance. The knife was dropped and he was on the floor. Before he could recover I threw an energy ball at him.  
  
"What the hell were you talking about?" I asked as he went up in flames not really expecting an answer. But he screamed one word before exploding.  
  
"Dannok!" Well there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I glanced around and realized I was back in the alley where I started. Even more surprising was the fact that the blond was still there sitting on an overturned wooden crate...playing with the atheme the warlock had dropped. She didn't look scared or even concerned that she had just witnessed a man bursting into flames. In fact she was very calm and collected about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Do you have any idea why he would want to kill you," I asked.  
  
She tilted her head to the side and considered me for a moment. I knew I looked horrible. There were stains on my clothes from rolling around in the dirt and muck, and I could still feel blood running down my face from the hit I took. The last thing I expected her to do was reach in her purse and calmly hand me a handkerchief.  
  
This puzzled me more than anything she had done. I was not used to dealing with people after demonic attacks. Most of the time they were too busy running away to be bothered with. But this was usually better. Scared people are more likely to rationalize what they see and forget the unnatural. I took the cloth and she finally spoke.  
  
"Thanks for the help. Normally I can handle a warlock on my own but this one got around my defenses." Now it was my turn to stare.  
  
"You're a witch?" I stated. It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. With this discovery many of her reactions began to make much more sense.  
  
"I'm Sara," she said, "and this attack is only one of many. This clan of warlocks has been after my family for generations." She looked around and chuckled under her breath. "You wanna get out of here, get you cleaned up?"  
  
It was a good offer, one that I was thankful for. She took me to her house and let me stay in her spare bedroom, brushing off my protests that I could get a hotel. She said it was the least she could do after saving her life. Turns out that the only reason she was at the hotel was to hide from the warlock I had killed. He had been getting closer to finding her and she wanted to protect her family. She showed me where everything was then left me alone to my thoughts.  
  
But too much had happened to me in the last few days. I was tired, bruised and battered, and my mind was on information overload. My exhaustion finally caught up with me and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. 


	11. Recollection

A/N: Hey guys!  
  
I still need someone to tell me how to get italics to appear on uploaded documents. If you know how, please e-mail me soon because I'm going to need it...soon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And just to let you know, I gladly welcome any type of criticism. I really do want to be a better writer (however I make no promises on my grammar improving...I know it's horrible).  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Time was defiantly short, and his was up. He had no intention of lying down and dying and he had the backing of eons of resolve. The only punishment that could be passed on him would have been to keep him in the place he was. But this was no punishment. He was able to cope and because of his confinement he grew stronger. It enabled him to reach out.  
  
It was time.  
  
Darkness...  
  
Water (raintears)...  
  
Pressure pounding...terror...pain...panic...  
  
Breath (gaspingchoking)...  
  
Escape...fleerunflee...  
  
Footsteps heartbeat (thumpthumpthump)...  
  
Flee run...**Chris...  
**  
No where to hide...  
  
No place to go...  
  
No way out...  
  
NonononononoNoNoNoNoNONONONONO!!!   
  
"NO!"  
  
I sat up with a shout panting, gasping for breath. The memory of the dream fading as reality wrapped itself around me. I was safe. Not running. Not scared.  
  
I heard the pounding of feet and my fear spiked up once again before I got it under control. **Something is coming**. I winced as a light was flipped on. Sara looked around in panic searching for the threat, but there was nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry," I say as I take a deep breath, "It was nothing...a dream. Sorry for waking you."  
  
She shot me a look of plain disbelief but simply asks if I want to talk about it. I'm grateful but the terror is fading and I know from past experience that the feelings will be completely gone in a few minutes. She nods in understanding and exits the room telling me to try and get more sleep. But I know I will find no rest tonight.  
  
It is an old dream that has haunted me for many years. Every time it comes it's slightly different and when I wake all I am left with is impressions that fade to soon to get anything solid. Mainly fear and terror. Like I'm being chased...or hunted. I can't even remember when they started but they have always been with me. There was no childhood trauma that triggered the dreams they've just always been there. Like a haunting that won't go away. Ghosts of my past...but without the past part.  
  
My hands are shaking. The dream had unnerved me in ways I had forgotten...it had been a long time since my last nightmare.  
  
The clock on the bedside table reads 3:29 and I feel guilty for waking Sara. I sigh, finally feeling calm, and push the covers off my body, get up, and begin to pace the length of the floor...yep, this is me calm. No time like the present to go over the facts in a hopeless mission where the likelihood that I will fail horribly are monumental.  
  
But even as my mind began to catalogue all that still needed to be done my body protests. I've hardly slept in the last few weeks, and that was before the time travel. I'm tired, and although I know the dream will not return tonight there is still a lingering fear. I used to think they were a warning of danger to come and would spend the week after looking over my shoulder, but time proved them to be only nightmares.  
  
The last time I had been troubled by the dream Mom had...and with that thought my pacing halts and my breath hitched in my throat. _Mom_. Memories began to run through my mind with that one simple reminder. Memories I had not allowed myself to contemplate for the past two years because they were too painful...and I had a job to do. But fatigue threw the floodgates open. Images of day-to-day living, family events, and the occasional demon rushed through my mind. Reassurances and good advice, horrible screw ups and reprimands. It was all there. And it all ended with a limp body and scattered debris.  
  
The anger and all consuming rage that had taken me over with her death had never really left. It was always there...simmering under the surface. I had never allowed myself to mourn. To do so would have been to invite weakness and death. I knew it in my soul, and despite the urgings of Aunt Phoebe and Leo, I refused to let go and feel anything other than rage.  
  
But now, almost two years later in a time when I was truly alone and cut off from all that I had known, anger was not the only emotion I was feeling. There was pain and loss and fear. But there was also love and a deep sense of regret. Although I never acknowledged it, I had always partly blamed myself for her death. Yes, I know it's stupid but the "if only" game is something I had been playing for many years...starting with my dad.  
  
If only I had been more prepared, less scared, anything other than hopeless. If only...  
  
I cease pacing and sit on the edge of the bed and lay down, my mind heavy with the memories I finally allow myself to look at. School, friendships, girlfriends, heartbreaks, loss, pain, joy, family, love...it's all there waiting to be examined and sifted through.  
  
Wyatt begging me to keep his secret when he keyed Mom's car for no reason other than anger. Aunt Phoebe telling me I definitely had "moves" when she was teaching me how to dance. The time Mom was so frustrated at Dad's inability to understand what she was trying to say that she blew a hole in the wall. My first girlfriend Rebecca looking disdainfully at me after breaking up with me in front of her high-class friends. Aunt Paige and her endless stream of dates, and the time she actually called me to bail her out of one. Leo and the look of fear on his face when he healed my broken arm after an attack by an Ashart demon during the final war. The fear of not knowing what truly happened to Aunt Paige. The fear at the thought of losing any more of my family in the endless battles. The fear of failure.  
  
I smile as tears pour down my face. It is a cathartic release that I'm glad no one else is witnessing.  
  
"What a wonderful time to have a breakdown," I mutter, voice thick with sarcasm. But strangely, I feel much better. Lighter and unburdened.  
  
I roll over and curl under the covers and am finally graced with quiet dreams and a semblance of peace. 


	12. Settling Down

A/N: Ok people I know that this is short but I'm sorry. The story is extra long and I wanted it to have a chapter of its own. It's just the way things worked out. Again I'm sorry. But to make up for it, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. As always any and all feedback is appreciated and welcome, in other words: please feed me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
Sara was looking intently at me from across the kitchen table. Her four year-old son Paul had woken me up at ten, enthusiastically shouting that breakfast was ready and he wanted to eat with the strange guy in the guest bedroom. However his attention span proved short and after fifteen minutes of hearing him complain that he was missing the newest Pokemon show, Sara caved and finally let him eat in the living room with the television.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be outta here as soon as I can get my stuff," I said as I got up from the table. Her hand on my wrist halted me.  
  
"Oh no, no. It's not a problem. That's not what I wanted to speak with you about," she rushed to reassure me. "Your welcome to stay as long as you want. Really. Please, sit."  
  
I sat back down and she glanced through the door, making sure Paul was still distracted by the show. She sighed and looked down at her hands clasped in front of her on the table. "The demon that attacked last night...did you hear anything he said?"  
  
I searched my memory and slowly shook my head. "I'm not sure. I think I heard something about looking for something and a name. Yeah, he shouted a name before he went up in flames."  
  
She nodded. "Dannok. That was the name you heard. It's the name of the warlock's master." She stood and walked over to a cabinet pulling out a mug, "Want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
I waited as she filled it with coffee and sat back down holding the mug between her hands to absorb its warmth.  
  
"In my family," she began, "there is a legend passed down through the first born in the family. No one remembers where the tale originated from but it is ancient. My family is under geas to fulfill the obligations made long ago to an old ally." At my confused look she clarified, "it's a moral obligation, almost like a compulsion placed on someone to complete a task placed before them." She paused in her story and looked up at him. "We were told that one day a guide would come and we were to help the guide on his journey."  
  
"I'm not following. You think I'm this guide. Why?"  
  
"That name, Dannok, it is a name we were warned against. It's also closely associated with the guide."  
  
I shook my head in confusion. "In what way? I don't know the guy. The only reason I was in that alley was because I heard you scre..." I paused remembering. "That's not right. I had a premonition when I was in the motel."  
  
She nodded. "You were meant to be there."  
  
"But that still doesn't make any sense. I'm not a guide. I'm just here to help my family, nothing more."  
  
"I'm telling this all wrong." Sara sighed.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hey kid," she said affectionately looking over at him, "what do you need?"  
  
"Whatta doin," he asked looking back and fourth between us. Apparently he had lost interest in Pokemon and decided that what we were doing was much more interesting.  
  
"Oh, I'm just telling Chris the bedtime story."  
  
"But it's not bedtime."  
  
Sara smiled and slapped a hand to her head, "What was I thinking," she looked at him, eyes wide, and shook her head, "thank you so much for reminding me." She held out her arms for him and he obligingly crawled into her lap.  
  
"Was it the one about the big evil guy and the caves and the ring and the guy?"  
  
"The guide, and it is."  
  
"Can I listen?"  
  
"Sure sweetie."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the picture they presented and got just a little more homesick. Sara suggested we move into the den so we would be more comfortable and we sat down, Paul still in her lap. 


	13. The Story

Chapter 13  
  
"Once upon a time..." and she began.  
  
It was a tale about a very distant ancestor, Achmed, who foolishly lost his way one day after being separated from his brother, Ornith. He accidentally wandered into some caves where the evil warlock was performing a spell that would call fourth the Vinanchius, an ancient monster that was almost un-killable. Paul's eyes grew wide when Sara proceeded to describe the creature as a beast that moved on all fours and had long claws. I couldn't help but laugh when she told him to think of a meaner, yellower, less hairy, version of the Beast in "Beauty and the Beast."  
  
"Now Achmed, foolish though he was, decided that he couldn't in good conscious stand by and allow the Vinanchius to roam free and hurt the people in the nearby village. So he gathered his courage and looked around for something he could use as a weapon to defend himself with. He found a large rock and slowly crept up behind the evil warlock, who was too distracted by what he was doing to be paying Achmed any attention," her voice rose and fell with every action she described. Paul was completely drawn in. Heck so was I. She shifted his small form so that he was sitting in between us on the couch and her eyes widened as she continued her story.  
  
"But at that moment there was a large explosion inside the cauldron that the evil warlock was working with and from the middle of the smoke sprang the Vinanchius claws out ready to hurt all who stood in its way." I felt a small hand clench tightly around mine and looked down at Paul in surprise. He was chewing on his lip and clutching at Sara's hand. She smiled, leaned closer to him, and whispered "Don't worry, it gets better soon."  
  
I was captivated, she was a wonderful storyteller and I found myself being pulled into the tale against my will. I had to remind myself that this was fictional and it couldn't possibly be true. Paul released her hand and curled up closer to me. I froze.  
  
What was I expected to do. I had no experience with small children and it was defiantly unnerving to suddenly be the one to make sure a kid didn't get scared. I transferred the hand holding mine to my other hand and hesitantly put the arm closest to him around his slender shoulders. Wasn't this what his mother was supposed to do? She gave me a reassuring smile and continued.  
  
"The Vinanchius growled and sniffed the air looking around for the being who called it. It was at that exact moment when Achmed was distracted by the huge beast that the evil warlock noticed he was in the caves. He whirled around with his hands outstretched to throw a fireball at Achmed. But the Vinanchius sensed danger and he couldn't possibly know that it wasn't aimed at him. So he roared as loud as he could, shaking the very foundations of the earth. It scared the evil warlock so badly that he dropped the fireball and it fell on the edge of his robe."  
  
Paul started laughing out loud at the image Sara invoked of the evil warlock losing all dignity as he hopped up and down trying to put the flames out. I couldn't help joining him in his glee over the plight of the warlock.  
  
"Achmed wisely used the distraction of the evil warlock to slip past him unnoticed and run towards the entrance of the caves. But by this time the Vinanchius had seen him."  
  
"Now the Vinanchius had been imprisoned for many years and while he was trapped in the space between realms he had not had a chance to eat anything at all in all those long years. So when he saw Achmed running he did what any hungry mindless beast would have done in that situation, he released an even louder roar and started after Achmed."  
  
"As you can imagine Achmed was scared out of his wits. He heard the Vinanchius getting closer and closer while he was running out of the caves. For one very scary moment Achmed thought he might not make it but in the distance he could see the tunnel exit, and with a final burst of speed he sprinted the rest of the way out of the cave and ran straight into his younger brother who had been looking for him ever since they had been separated."  
  
"When the Vinanchius saw this he grew so angry his rage could not be controlled. He raised himself up on his hind legs and clenched his fists tightly, and with one final feral roar he slammed his fists into the floor with all his strength."  
  
"But what the Vinanchius didn't realize was that his anger and strength was too much for the structure of the caves, and when he crashed his fists into the floor pieces of the ceiling began to fall, first in small amounts but then in larger pieces. Soon the entire roof was falling and the Vinanchius had no choice but to run back into the caves or be crushed by the falling rocks. The last Achmed and his brother saw of the Vinanchius were his glowing red eyes with a new intelligence as they faded into the dark."  
  
"Now, in any other story that would be the end, but something happened that surprised even the evil warlock. He had been in the caves for days gathering all he needed to perform the spell to bring fourth the Vinanchius, and because of all the spells magic was thick in the air. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but because of the cave in the magic needed somewhere to go. So along with the air that was pushed out of the cavern, magic was pushed out as well. The magical essences washed over Achmed and Ornith making them more than human."  
  
"They looked at each other in wonder not exactly realizing what had happened. They were still standing in shock when the evil warlock, slightly singed, shimmered in next to them. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. Ornith, who thus far had seen nothing magical, only slightly scary, jumped in the air throwing his arms up to shield himself. You can imagine his surprise when an actual physical shield sprang up around the brothers. The warlock who had been standing too close to the shield, went flying through the air and into a tree. Ornith lowered his hands and the shimmering blue shield lowered until it was gone. Both of them stood there staring at his hands until they heard the evil warlock climb to his feet."  
  
'Do it again,' cried Achmed, his eyes flashing between his brother and the evil warlock.  
  
"Ornith frantically waived his arms in the air without result, but his actions had angered the evil warlock who was at that point stalking towards them, fireball in hand. Achmed took one look at the oncoming warlock and felt power welling up inside him. At his bidding the long grass moved and wrapped around the legs of the evil warlock trapping him where he stood. When the evil warlock saw this his fury grew and he began screaming at the brothers as they ran from him."  
  
'This is not the end,' shouted the evil warlock. 'I will avenge myself and you will all die. The day of Dannok is at hand.'  
  
"As you can imagine, Achmed and Ornith were rightly terrified at the words of the evil warlock and ran even faster to escape. They finally reached their village and the safety of their homes where they lived with their families. They agreed that it would be foolish of them to tell anyone in their family what had happened so they didn't. And their decision turned out to be a smart one. You see, in those days people were so superstitious and scared of what they didn't understand that all talk of magic was forbidden. So the brothers quietly practiced their newfound powers, because they didn't want to accidentally use them in front of people, and slowly gained control over them. And things were quiet...for the time being."  
  
"Mom! You can't stop there, what about the part where-"  
  
Sara laughed and said, "I'll tell that part some other time." Slowly she stood up and stretched. I looked down at Paul, feeling the need to protest as loudly as he had. It was a good story, and it I was the guide she was talking about earlier I needed to know what I had to do.  
  
Paul and I got up to follow her into the kitchen where she asked us if we were hungry. I was surprised at how much time had passed, it was lunch time. While she made us sandwiches I thought about what she told me. I still didn't see the connection between what she had told me and the story. There had been no mention of a guide.  
  
When Sara noticed my musings she smiled. "Don't worry Chris, everything will work out. I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow and then you can decide what you want to do." I began to protest but she stalled me.  
  
"You're welcome here for as long as you need a place to stay."  
  
So I finally accepted the inevitable and gave in. The rest of the day was spent entertaining Paul and thinking over the things I had been told during the past few days. I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else I could be doing with my time that would help my family. They were always first in my mind but I knew that at the moment there was nothing else I could do. They needed to be prepared to defeat the Titans but there was still time for that and apparently I was needed here.  
  
I also felt rested here. It had been a long time since I was able to rest. It was nice.  
  
The day passed quickly and soon it was time for bed.  
  
No nightmares haunted me that night. 


	14. AN

A/N: Hey guys, I need some help before I can upload the next couple of chapters (and I have several written). I really, really need to know how to make the text show up italic. You see, before it was easy to differentiate between who was speaking because I could surround the words with symbols, but now, for some reason, fanfic.net will not even let me do that. So please, if you want this story to continue e-mail me and let me know. And I promise that this story will not be abandoned. It will be finished. 


	15. The Amulet

A/N: I am so sorry people. Really, really sorry. Things have been so hectic that I had no time to update. There was school, and finals week, and the whole finding a job for the summer thing (which I have yet to achieve). Plus there was another story that wouldn't leave me alone until I put it on paper (or the computer). But hey, school is over (good grades for me) and I have plenty of time to be a faithful writer and update without the huge month long gaps in-between. So please tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up within the next week. Scouts honor. By the way, if you see my muse tie her down and tell her I need some help. Enjoy.

Oh, and many thanks to Hazza123 for the great tip. I tried it before but I guess I was too stupid to realize it worked. I owe you one, thanks a million.

Chapter 14  
  
"So how does it end?"  
  
"Well...it really ends with this," Sara said as she pulled an amulet out from her pocket, "and you." **Chris  
**  
She passed it to me and I looked it over. It was the size of my palm and shaped like a bird. It was silver and had red jewels for eyes that gave the animal a life-like expression. Celtic knot work was etched in its outstretched wings. A small chain was threaded through a hook at the back of its head so that it could be worn as a necklace. It wasn't giving off any magical vibes but I had learned that looks could be deceiving.  
  
Sara had been moving through the kitchen cleaning our plates as I studied the small figure. She finally stopped and urged me to put it on.  
  
"How do you figure this is for me? And what exactly does it have to do with the story?"  
  
She sat back down at the table and simply said, "Because you rescued me."  
  
"And how do you know that I'm the one to give it to," I argued, "Maybe it was supposed to be someone else. Maybe it was coincidence that put me in that alley."  
  
She frowned at me, "Do you really still believe in coincidence?" I thought about it and finally shook my head. In the magical world, there are no coincidences.  
  
"It has always been told in our family that one day we would be granted unasked for aid by a stranger. We were to pass this on to that person and tell them what we knew of our history. Now, I've given that to you and told you half of the story, all you need to hear now is the rest."  
  
As she spoke I absent-mindedly turned the amulet in my hands. Sara smiled at the nervous gesture. "The story really has no resolution. All stories continue in one form or another. This one was waiting on you to complete it."  
  
"The brothers lives in relative peace for several more, learning to control their powers, until the warlock reappeared. They defeated him and survived to tell the tale. Their powers had grown and passed on to their children. They were the first of our line," she smiled at him, "not nearly as long as your own. But that's besides the point."  
  
"Soon after they defeated him they found that amulet and were confronted by the force that opposes the warlock's master, who gave the brothers the instructions that I told you. That one day someone would come and help the family and we would need to give them shelter and tell them this story."  
  
"And here you are, centuries later about to fulfill a legend that has been passed down since the beginning. Oh, one other thing, the amulet. We aren't sure what it does but we do know that it should help you to find something that will 'help you on your journey.'"  
  
I sighed, "Exactly how it this supposed to help me?" I hadn't put it on yet, better safe than sorry.  
  
"Apparently there's something hidden that you'll need and this will lead you to it," she shrugged, "That's all I know."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm on some sorta journey?"  
  
"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "You found me in the middle of a deserted alley, you obviously had no place to go and were perfectly happy on taking me up on my offer of a place to stay, and you're clearly very worried about running out of time."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"It's the pacing. You haven't stopped since you got here."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
"Well, that said, I think I'll leave you alone to make your decision about what to do with the amulet."  
  
She left the room and left me to my thoughts. I really wanted to trust what she had said but I couldn't be sure about anything. I couldn't afford to. But still, would I have really received a premonition to rescue somebody just so they could turn around and stab me in the back? I needed more time.  
  
I orbed out and into the attic of the manor. It was quiet in the house and when I looked out the window there were no cars in the driveway. With the knowledge that I was alone in the house I walked over to the book with the amulet in my hand hoping that there would be something about it in the book. I knew that the chances of there actually being anything were slim but I had to start somewhere.  
  
Several frustrated minutes later my doubts were justified. The book had nothing on the amulet, I figured that it was because it had remained in the same family since its discovery no one else knew about it. I sighed and looked the amulet over and came to a decision. It was risky I knew, and the consequences could be bad, but I had no choice. I turned it over in my hands, looking it over once more trying to conquer the fear that had settled in my stomach, took a deep breath, and slipped the chain over my head before I changed my mind...  
  
...and felt like a fool for expecting a great event to happen. After several frightened moments when nothing happened, I released the breath I had been holding onto and laughed at the fear I had felt. Chuckling at my foolishness I moved to sit on the couch. But as I turned something caught my eye. The book was once again opening to a page.  
  
The fear that had been slowly leaving came back full force as I cautiously moved over to the book and looked at it in confusion. It had opened to the spirit guides page again.  
  
_I don't unders-_  
  
**Chris!**   
  
_What the hell!_


	16. A New Experience

A/N: Italics are Chris' thoughts, and bold is another character. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming (it makes me write faster).  
  
Chapter 15  
  
**Chris!  
**  
_Ok. There was defiantly a voice._ I whirled around searching, "What the hell is going on, who said that?"  
  
This was too weird, I mean seriously. I have things that I need to concentrate on revelations I need to deal with.  
  
**Calm down, I have been trying to get your attention for days.  
**  
"Days? Who are you?" This was bad I just knew it. Hearing voices was always bad, even in the magical world.  
  
**Did you not read the passage?**  
  
I glanced at the book, now cautious. "So you're a spirit guide?"  
  
**Do not assume things. I only asked if you had read the passage.  
**  
"Oh. Then yes."  
  
**That was the closest description to what I am that I could find.** Something was wrong. There was a warning bell going off in the back of my head.  
  
"What are you and what with me?" I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
**I need your help.  
**  
"How am I supposed to know that this isn't some kinda trick? The passage says that spirit guides can be either good or evil. How do I know which you are?"  
  
**I was able to touch the book with my magic wasn't I, and only good can touch the book. You have to trust me.  
**  
"The book can be tricked," I said, but there was no real conviction in my voice. He was right but I still wasn't sure about what exactly I was agreeing to. "Do you really expect me to jump and follow you without some kinda proof? How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
There was a long pause and then it hit me. The feeling of wrongness, the alarm bell going off in the back of my head. Here I am standing in the attic, having a conversation with a voice in my head like it's a weekly event.  
  
"What did you do to me?" I was way too calm.  
  
**I needed you to be calm for this meeting.**  
  
"How is this a meeting? I can't even see you." I felt the stirrings of anger but it abated almost immediately. I was again calm. My emotions were not my own. "Is this something you will always be able to do, manipulate my emotions so they fit your needs?"  
  
**You know that without my interference you would have come to the same decision. I merely decided not to waste time in convincing you to rationally listen to me. I do not have time for it...you do not have time for it.**  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
**Your focus, while appropriate, is somewhat skewed. You came to save your future but there is a greater loss that you need to work to prevent.**  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
**You will. But I need your help and agreement now.**  
  
My instincts were telling me to listen to him. The same instincts that I had honed after years of fighting alone on the streets in a futile attempt to avenge the death of my family. They had never let me down before. My gut was telling me that I needed to do this. There was a reason I came back and my list of allies was short. If I was to save the future I was going to need his help.  
  
"Alright, but lets get one thing strait. Don't ever try to control my emotions again. I'll know it and it will be the last time I'll ever help you."  
  
**Agreed.  
**  
I slowly closed the book, thinking about what I had just agreed to and the vague description of what kind of help I would actually be receiving. "What do I need to do first?"  
  
I flinched as I heard a door slam downstairs then rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. First, I needed to get out of the house before the sisters got home.  
  
Without making a noise I orbed back to my room at Sara's house and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hesitantly I asked, "Is this going to be one of those partnerships where you can contact me at any given time without my consent?"  
  
**Yes.**  
  
"That's what I thought. Can you read my mind?" There was a pause, like he was weighing decision about what to tell me. "I want the truth," my voice had a hard edge to it.  
  
**If you had been a mortal then the answer would be yes. But because you are a witch, no. However if your intent is to contact me without speaking aloud, I can hear you. Before you ask, I cannot randomly control people. The only reason I was able to make contact with you is because I have been searching for you in particular for so long. I knew that you would be the one I needed. Had I wanted to affect anyone else I would need to be intimately familiar with him or her and concentrate solely on him or her for extended periods of time. The only times I have done this over the years is when I was practicing so that I could reach you.**  
  
I nodded, "Alright. But you do know that one of these days you're gonna have to come clean about who you really are."  
  
**I understand.**  
  
"Good. Now what I don't understand is why we aren't focusing on the Titans. They're the reason the future is in such terrible shape."  
  
**The threat of the titans was merely a means to an end. Your presence in this time was imperative to stop a different kind of evil.**  
  
I waited for him to finish, "Is that all I'm gonna get? I have to face an evil. How is that different than the every day evil that I face?  
  
**It is all you need to know at the moment. I'll leave you to your thoughts for now. I suggest that you spend your time considering the amulet.**  
  
My hand reflexively reached for the chain hanging from my neck. I had completely forgotten about it. The amulet that had started this conversation. With that realization I quickly ripped it from my neck and resisted the urge to throw it against the far wall. My doubts were returning full force, and in a strange way that actually calmed me some.  
  
"Well, at least he kept his word about that." 


End file.
